Swan Queen Week (summer 2015)
by GayLez
Summary: This is based on the swan queen week from tumblr and I did it in a multiple chapter way. Each day of the week was given a prompt/idea then i wrote based on the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Bed Sharing

Regina was awoken by the sound of something breaking and then a muttered profanity. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit. Regina's going to kill me." 'Of course it had to be Emma, she has been having a rough time, well let's hope she doesn't get cut', Regina thought as she got out of bed and walked to the stairs. She saw Emma picking up pieces of her, now broken vase, and trying to put the slivers on the stand while failing miserably.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing here at ungodly hours?" Regina knelt and picked up the rest of the pieces and put them on the stand. Removing the sliver from Emma's hand carefully as to not cut her.

"I-I-well-", Emma muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that dear?" Regina pulled Emma to sit at the stairs worried that Emma might lose her balance and cut herself with the shards on the floor.

As she and Emma sat on the stairs the clock struck making the blond jump.

"Emma, what is going on? Why are you so drunk?"

"I am not drunk, Regina!" The blond shot up but stumbled and fell on her ass.

"Emma! Are you okay?!" Regina extended her hands to Emma but got her hands slapped away.

"What do you care?" Emma's pained expression was not missed by the brunette even as the blond sat looking down and away from her.

"I care, Emma. Come on, I think that you need is to sleep it off after you drink an aspirin." Regina pulled Emma up from her arms, once standing, Regina slipped her arm around Emma's waist. They headed up the stairs towards Regina's Room.

"Uhm...is this your room?" Emma shifted from foot to foot a bit awkwardly as Regina still held her waist.

"Yes. I think its best you sleep here with me where I can monitor you all night. In case you regurgitate in your sleep. I don't want you drowning in it. And if you need anything during the night I'll be just next to you for you to wake me up."

"S-so we will be sharing?" Emma looked around to see if there was a way to substitute that option. Being drunk didn't give as much control as she had when she was sober, especially in keeping her walls up.

"If- if you wish you could sleep in the guest room. I could just set my alarm to wake me up to check on you. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Emma. I am okay with whatever you choose." Regina started to worry her hands not only worried for Emma's health but also because she worried what option Emma might choose.

If Emma choose to sleep there with her she was afraid she might get closer to the blond; her walls had almost but crumbled since the blond and she had gone on that trip out of town. But she was also afraid of the blond choosing to sleep in the guest room of course she would be understanding but hurt that the blond didn't trust her enough to be in the same room. Whichever the blond choose it would be rough on her.

"Well I guess I could stay here if you really don't mind." Emma turned to look at the brunette then pointed to the bed, "so what side?"

"I sleep on the right." Regina then turned to her drawers where she picked out some pajamas for the blond. "You may use this restroom." She turned the lights on for the blond and closed the door as Emma placed her clothes on the rail that held towels.

Emma started to strip her clothing but when she tried to shimmy out of her skin tight jeans she fell. Just as she was getting up Regina ran in. "Emma!" Helping her up and sitting her down on the toilet, Regina knelt in front of Emma making sure she wasn't seriously injured.

Feeling satisfied that Emma was fine she looked up and locked eyes with Emma. Her hands rested on Emma's waist and she silently asked the blond if she could help her undress. With a nod from the blond the brunette helped remove the pants from the blond and helped her dress up as well. Regina helped Emma to get into bed then rounded the bed to turn in for the night. She pulled the covers and turned the light off with only the dim light from the restroom illuminating the room.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." Emma turned to face Regina.

Regina turned to face Emma, "Its ok. We can talk about it when you have sobered up. I want you to tell me when you are in all your senses."

Emma saw the kindness in Regina's eyes and just nodded. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her exhausted mind and body.

Regina stared at the blond as she saw the blonde's body relax as sleep took her and noticed for the first time how soft her features where. Regina instead of feeling nervous or scared she felt at ease there with the blond. She had never felt so comfortable and safe sharing her bed, but now Emma there with her she saw that it was much nicer than she was willing to admit. Soon the safe and comfort took over the brunette easing her into a deep sleep.

The brunette awoke with the blond sprawled almost completely on top of her but the thing that amazed her the most was the fact that in her sleep she had put her arm around the blond. She checked to see that the blond was still fine and seeing that she was indeed well and fast asleep she joined her in sleeping for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Jealousy

When Emma awoke she was sprawled on top of Regina as if she was her mattress. When she shifted, she felt Regina's arm wrap tightly around her, she mumbled something in her sleep and put her other arm around her as well securing her hold. Emma smiled at the brunette holding her but faltering remembering that she and Regina had to still talk about why she had been there in her inebriated state. She was afraid that Regina might not want to be around her after she told her what she needed to say. She wasn't one to spill secrets, but she and Regina had gotten so close during the road trip, even more than when they had been in Storybrooke combating the things that threaten the town.

Emma finally unwrapping herself from Regina by substituting her body with a pillow she went to the restroom to change back to her clothes and left the room with one last look at the brunette. Just as she closed the door behind her she wasted no time running down the stairs and out of the house. She kept her pace until she got to granny's dinner and as she slipped in, Ruby looked at Emma's shitty state knowing that she was hung over, she put a mug full of coffee at the bar where Emma plopped down and sipped at the strong coffee.

When Ruby finished with the rest of her customers she went to Emma and just stared at her. "What Ruby?"

"Seriously Em? Where do I even start? You looked so hung over and seeing as you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday I might think you got lucky –"

"Don't dare finish that sentence Ruby." Emma glared at the lanky brunette.

Ruby went around the bar and went to hug Emma from behind and just as Emma was trying to push her off the doorbell rang notifying that someone had come in. Finally Ruby let her go and Emma turned around to see who had walked in but when she turned the person that had come in, had also left in a hurry. Emma just made out the outline fast enough to know that it had been Regina.

Cursing she ran out spilling coffee on herself not caring that it was burning her she ran after the brunette. 'Fucking, great. I should have just mustered up the courage and stayed at her house and talked to her.' Emma thought as she ran to catch up to Regina. Noticing once more that even in heals to tall and thin Regina could walk much faster than anyone should be able too. "Regina wait, please!"

Regina was fuming, 'how could I have been so stupid to think that Emma might actually feel the same way that I do. I shouldn't have even let myself sleep with her.'

Regina turned to face Emma with a hidden pained look on her face that Emma saw right thru, "Why Emma?! Why should I? Go back to that pup!"

"No wait-" Emma only had the reflex of grabbing Regina's arm fast enough that when Regina poofed herself home, they both appeared in her room. Since it was Emma's first time poofing she lost her balance and landed on her ass. 'I need to get some padding this is getting ridiculous.'

"Emma, what the hell!" Regina glared at the blond.

"Sorry. I just couldn't leave with you being angry at me. Plus it wasn't what it looked –"

"Well it looked like you prefer that pup!"

"Wait. Are you jealous?" Emma teased and smiled at the brunette.

"No. Jealousy is beneath me." Regina crossed her arms and tuned away from the blond.

"Aw…you are jealous!" Emma's smiled reached her eyes and brighten.

"Ms. Swan might, I remind you that there is no reason for me to even be jealous of that pup." Regina said as she turned to look at Emma. Emma now held a hurt expression and looked down.

"What if I gave you a reason?" Emma got up and looked at the brunette.

"Whatever do you mean Ms. Swan?" Regina turned with her eyes showing vulnerability but holding her regal demeanor nonetheless.

"I have feelings for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Day 3 (Time travel)

There was an earthquake that engulfed all of Storybrook but there was something off and Regina felt it in her bones.

"Emma, we'll talk about this later. We need to go to the well this earthquake is magic. And a powerful one at that."

"Let's go then." Regina and Emma ran down stairs to Emma's beloved bug.

"Almost feels like Déjà vu doesn't it?" Emma asked Regina as she put the car in Drive. "So where to?"

"The feeling of magic is coming from the well. " Regina felt a gut wrenching feeling over take her as she looked to her right and saw the darkest cloud form on what she imagined was on top of the well. The cloud was swirling dark gray purple and green. "Emma! Faster!"

"You know I would have paid anything to have heard those words at any other moment not as worrying as now." Emma smirked but her body language showed how tense she felt. Another day in Storybrooke.

"Really Emma? Get your head out of the gutter." Regina scoffed.

Emma neared the woods and parked her bug. They ran the rest of the way to the well.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked Regina as she circled the well.

"Call your parents and let them know that we have an emergency in our hands. Have them leave Henry with the cricket."

Regina started to look around to clue her in what had started the spark of powerful magic. Then she saw the well gurgle and flow to the top. Out of nowhere rain started to pour hard and she noticed how fog was swirling and becoming dense around them.

"Emma?" Regina stood still as the fog had engulfed them completely. "Emma, where are you?" worry evident in her voice.

"Regina?" Emma worried. "Regina? Where –" She felt her body collide with Regina before she finished her sentence.

"Emma. Thank goodness." The relief was short lived. The fog started to clear away and Regina found herself back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Aw… not again." Emma whined and as she looked around she was sure she was stuck again in a time portal. This time with someone she loved although she wouldn't admit to that out loud or to herself just yet.

"What is it Emma?" Regina saw Emma's features contort and worry.

"We are in a time portal. You will be coming in from there as your Evil Queen self and you will threaten the village if they don't turn in my mother. My mother will try to shoot you with an arrow and my dad will stop her. Then you will kill that girl and well…you'll see." Emma looked at Regina arrive in her carriage.

Regina was struck at how Emma just stated everything as if it didn't matter to her that she was about to watch someone get murdered. That she was about to watch yet again how cruel and evil she really was. She felt a heaviness in her stomach and she didn't want Emma to see her like that ever again.

"Emma, please don't look." Regina said barely a whisper and with the commotion she was sure the blond didn't hear her.

"Regina, its ok. I know you that's not you anymore. You have come so far from who you were, don't think that I seeing this will affect the way I feel for you."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes to see the truth that the blond held in those hazel green eyes.

"Come on we have to hide before you find us and we ruin our present."

Emma spotted the hollow tree trunk that was about ten feet away from them. "Okay let's go in there and wait this out."

They ran but not fast enough. The Evil Queen froze them midway but upon seeing Regina she poofed them to her dungeon.

"Oh shit. We are in such deep shit." Emma paced remembering how it went last time with the brunette.

"It's okay Emma let me handle this." Regina poof she and Emma out of the cell when she heard her Evil self.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Evil Queen once again froze Regina and Emma. All they could do was look at each other as if saying goodbye for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Day 4 (Mistake as a couple)

"Well isn't this surprising." The Evil Queen looked from Regina to Emma and back to Regina. "Who are you?"

"I am you, from the future. This is Emma she is with me."

"What do you take me for? A fool?!" The Evil Queen sneered at them and got so close to Regina's personal space that they were almost breathing each others breath. "You will pay for this if –"

"It's the last thing I do. Emma remind me to get myself another line that one is getting old."

Emma snickered, "I told you it was getting old but I like it when you say it anyways."

"Silence you insolent fools!" The Evil Queen looked at Regina and Emma again. "How about we play a little game."

Regina gulped audibly as did Emma both afraid what this game entitled. They knew to expect anything and everything from her. Regina knowing herself then knew that it wasn't bound to end well.

"Let us go to my chambers, shall we." With a flick of her wrist all three where engulfed in purple smoke only dispersing as they found themselves in the Evil Queen's bed chambers.

"If what you say is true, and you are me from the future, then tell me something only I might know."

Regina flushed because there was only one thing she knew that no one knew. Not her mother, not her father, not even Daniel knew this secret of hers.

"I can't say it. Not in front of Emma." Regina looked to Emma to apologize without words. Emma shrugged and turned her back.

'Everyone is entitled to their secrets god knows I still have a couple in my pocket.' Emma thought as she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

The Evil Queen chuckles, "Why, will it lead to a lovers quarrel?" She looks amused as she catches a glimpse of Emma's blush.

"I am sorry Emma." Those where the last words she heard from Regina. Emma frowned when she saw the Evil queen glare at Regina and Regina glared right back.

"Why did you do that?! That wasn't part of the game!" Regina moved her wrist around them and engulf them in a silencing bubble knowing fully well that Sydney could appear or hear them at any given time. "You impostor! You-"

"You like women! And that woman over there, Emma, don't tell me you don't feel something for her."

Regina pointed at her and she saw the Evil Queen's face show how frighten and shocked she was at whatever Regina had said to prove they were from the future.

"So it's true. You are me. But how did we get someone like her?" Her old self turned to look at her with doubt and hope in her eyes.

Regina laughed, "We aren't together, Regina." She felt a bit awkward regarding herself using her own name.

"What – but you said…" The Evil Queen stopped to look at Emma and eyed her warily. "Did she reject us? I can finish her of if you like."

"No! I mean no, she hasn't reject us, because she doesn't know yet. She told me, before I landed here, that she liked me. Us. She likes us for who we are even as 'The Evil Queen'." Regina smiled shyly to Emma.

Emma smiled back even though she had no idea what words where being exchanged she knew that look on Regina's face. She was happy and she hoped she was the cause of such a smile.

"I need to go home to tell her I feel the same way. I know right now you are still grieving, seeking revenge, happiness, and to win. But you can't remember us or none of this will happen in your future. My present. You remember the forgetting potion its right there if you take a small dose it should make you forget us but not Daniel or Snow. But you need to send us back only you have the items to send us back."

The Evil Queen seemed to doubt her for a moment and while she was thinking things through Regina brought down the silencing walls and only draped a cloths on the mirrors so Sydney wouldn't see them.

The Queen poofed some objects muttered an incantation and off they were to the forest once more. They grabbed a jar that had been sent with them and Regina headed to a puddle that was no larger or deeper than what you could hold in your hand. She spilled the contents into the puddle and extended her hand to Emma.

"Are you ready Savior?" Regina smirked seeing Emma shiver and blush at her title.

"Yeah. Let's go home." The both splashed into the puddle and swirling around depths of water they finally managed to come through the same portal Emma and her mother had come through. The well was brimming full so all they did was roll to their sides and land with a thud. They were finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Day 5 (Best Friend Romance)

Finally home, drenched in water and feeling the cold hit them hard, both Emma and Regina stood up and without a word they walked together to the bug. They got in the bug Emma tuning on the ignition and driving off to Regina's home while Regina turned the air full blast.

"Regina you are going to get us sick." Emma chanced a glanced at Regina.

Regina glared at the blond who was right but to hell with that she was dying of cold and she prefer her blood stay in liquid form than solid thank you very much.

Emma sighed and smiled as Regina's house came into view.

"Park inside the driveway Emma." Regina's voice was lower than usual a sign she was already getting sick.

"Um…Okay." Emma shivered and not from the cold she was feeling had from her clothes being damp but because that voiced made Emma feel more than was acceptable. She parked her bug and waited for Regina to get off but when she didn't move Emma turned to look at her. "Regina are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just. I can't move." Regina hated feeling weak and even though she and Emma had become friends she wasn't really willing to be seen so vulnerable. She tried she really tried to move to even poof herself home but nothing happened except that only a puff of smoke came out of her hand.

Emma tried to hold back a laugh knowing if she did it would probably be the last thing she did, so instead she got out chuckled a little to get it out of her system as she rounded the car to Regina's side. She put her right hand under Regina's legs and with her left hand she wrapped it around Regina's back. Before she could pull her out of the car Regina glared at the blond for the personal intrusion.

"Emma Swan what do you think you are doing?" Emma flinched at the name.

"Really, Regina? What do you think, I am carrying you home." Without any hesitance and obviously with the lack of energy Regina didn't have in her, Emma scoped her up bridal style and walked towards the door.

"Hold my neck but don't try to kill me okay." Emma smiled at Regina with a mischievous grin. "She padded Regina's coat pocked until she felt and heard the keys. Regina rolled her eyes at the blond but could help the skip her heart gave.

Opening the door without trouble Emma stepped in with the brunette in her arms. Wondering when or if she would be lucky enough to ever do this for real. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked up stairs with Regina still in her arms. She knew she was being watched every single step by Regina but it didn't matter to her. She knew how she felt and if she had to prove it every day to her she would.

"Where would you like me to place you?" Emma looked down at the brunette in her arms.

"Could you sit me down at the edge of the bath tub so I don't wet my room?" Regina was overtaken by emotion as Emma placed her so gently where she asked her to.

Emma went to sit down on the toilet seat with the lid down in case Regina needed her assistance. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands to give Regina privacy. "Uhm…Emma. What are you doing?" Regina looked at the blond skeptically waiting for her to leave to take a bath and warm up before getting hypothermia.

"Giving you privacy." Emma replied without second thought.

"No, I mean what are you doing still here?" Regina was sounding annoyed.

"Waiting for you to do your thing and if you need assistance in whatever I can help." Emma shrugged.

"There is no need for that. I can do this myself." Regina tried to take her shoes of but all she managed to do was move her body enough to make it unbalanced as she fell into the tub.

Regina hissed at the impact she felt against her head and her body was aching far worse than before.

"Fuck, Regina are you okay?" Emma scoped Regina from the tub and sat her on the toilet lid where she was sitting earlier. Emma looked into angry brown orbs. "Please let me help you Regina. I can promise you I won't hurt you and that I can keep my hands in decent places."

Regina trusted Emma but she was scared to let her completely in. "I can't Emma." It was an answer to many unspoken questions between them. She had been hurt too many times and no matter how she felt towards the blond that wouldn't change. At least not today or so she thought.

"Okay how about we compromise? Don't freak out and get angry at me just hear me out first." Emma paused and looked at the brunette to see if she was going to interrupt her. Seeing that Regina was giving her full attention she continued. "I could undress myself and leave my underwear on and I do the same for you so we can get into the tub warm up while I make sure you are safe. Nothing sexual or frisky. I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself and that you regain your mobility. And given your almost blue color I say that this is our best bet, unless you want to go visit Whale or have him pay you a house visit."

"No. No Whale, I don't want him near me or this house. Promise me that Emma." Regina looked scared but still held her regal posture.

"I promise. So what do you want to do?" Emma knew not to push Regina. She had to come around on her own.

Regina started to shiver and nodded her head, "Okay but you have to promise me no Whale and no one hears about this. You hear me Emma, never."

"Loud and clear, Regina." Emma gave her, her most heartwarming smiles and she started to strip in front of Regina. She started to hesitate and her smile faltered when she remembered that she had too many scars that she wasn't ready to talk about just yet. No one knew about these scars and she preferred it that way but now that she promised to help Regina out she didn't know what to do.

"Uhm… Regina. There is something I need to ask of you as well. What you are about to see in a moment I am not ready to talk about. No one knows except, for maybe you, if you promise me you won't question me or treat me differently. Most of all promise me not to tell anyone of what happens or you see here today."

Regina wasn't sure what Emma meant but if Emma had promised her then she surely could return the favor. "I promise Emma. Plus there isn't anyone I could talk about this anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully at Regina but she turned sideways to discard the rest of her clothing leaving her in her bra and underwear shorts. Regina let a small almost inaudible gasp as she saw Emma's scars all over her back and torso but she didn't say a thing. Emma turned the water on and upon seeing the bubble bath container she turned to look at Regina to make sure it was okay.

"Pour some of that as well it is Eucalyptus with lavender oil. It should help with fighting the cold we will most likely catch."

Once done pouring the soaps and oils, Emma walked over to her and started to undress Regina with lots of love and care. Regina had never experience this kind of attention and she knew she liked the blond much more than she wanted to admit. When Emma had finished undressing her leaving her in her undergarments she was scoped up and placed at the edge of the tub again while Emma climbed in first.

Emma sat in the tub and spread her legs enough to pull Regina in between them. She carefully sat Regina in between them but given that there was no grip on the tub floor Regina almost slid backwards. Emma's strong arms and fast reflexes helped keep the brunette close to her before anything happened. Emma then decided to tuck her legs in a bit and under Regina's knees making almost a chair of sorts so Regina would slip around anymore.

Regina felt so loved in that moment no one had ever put her first like that she knew that the blond being taller than her didn't fit the tub comfortably especially not the way she was positioned to keep her from slipping.

Emma got the tub that held a sponge started to pour some water on Regina's shoulder. "Would you like me to scrub you or do you just want to sit?" Emma asked with a trembling in her voice.

"Would you?" vulnerability was heard in Regina's voice.

Emma leaned in and hugged her, "Of course I would. Anything you need just tell me. Okay, promise?"

Regina turned and saw those clear and loving eyes as she nodded she whispered, "Promise".

When they were done with their bath Emma had wrapped Regina in a towel before setting her down on her vanity. She grabbed the extra towel and quickly but efficiently dried herself.

"So… your clothes?" Emma asked uncertain to Regina.

"Closet first drawer tops and second drawer bottoms. The small drawers have my undergarments and my socks. Please help yourself. I have new clothes on the bottom drawer if you like."

Emma pulled a red satin underwear with a grey top and matching bottoms for Regina. She ruffled through the sock drawer until finally finding fluffy socks.

She scanned the bottom drawer and found blue satin panties just her size, some work out shorts and a black t-shirt top from Regina's drawer. She removed her wet clothes and changed into her borrowed dried ones. She walked over with Regina's clothes on her left hand and her clothes on her right she dropped them in the corner where all her clothes were discarded. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the back of the door on her way out and walked towards the brunette.

"Are these okay?" Emma asked with uncertainty heard in her voice. Regina nodded but frowned. "What's wrong?" The blond looked worriedly at the brunette.

"Where is the bra?"

"Oh sorry I just assumed you didn't sleep with one since I don't. I'll get –"

"No its fine it's just…uh…will you help me change without looking?" Regina blushed.

"Oh yeah I actually have a system. Do you trust me?" Emma asked her and Regina nodded hesitantly but it was enough to send Emma in a hopeful spin.

She put the clothes on the vanity careful as to not break anything already on it. With the towel she got extra she draped it on Regina's front as she pulled, the now damp towel, down enough to reveal the clasp on the back. Emma carefully slid her hands around Regina and unclasped the wet bra. Sliding her hands back she moved the towel to hug Regina's top and slid the bra straps down. Emma grabbed the satin shirt and put Regina's arms through carefully and buttoned it up in record time.

The intimacy of the moment wasn't lost to the two women but neither said a word. Emma continued the same with the bottoms only struggling a bit more as she felt her body flush with Regina's to keep her up and steady as she finished. She carried her to bed but toweled dried Regina's hair and her own before calling it a night. She then remembered the socks and ran to the vanity and grabbed them while Regina chuckled at the blond.

"Emma its okay. Just go to sleep." Regina yawned gaining some mobility but her body still aching.

"I don't mind Regina. Here let me just put these on and I will leave you to sleep here and I'll be next door if you need me. That is the guest room right?"

"Oh…uh…yes." Regina looked down at her lap.

"What is it Regina? Remembered you promise to ask me if you needed something." Emma smiled encouraging the brunette.

Regina mumbled something and the blond understood nothing. "Could you please repeat that and a little louder, I didn't hear you clearly the first time."

"If you could sleep with me." Regina wasn't about to repeat it or look at the blond again.

Emma's jaw had dropped a bit but quickly recovered. This was her chance to prove herself worthy. "Yeah let me just call my parents to let them know we are okay and to care for Henry while we get better. Okay. I'll also make you tea before we sleep. Does that sound okay?"

The brunette let a relieved sigh and nodded without looking at the blond. Emma noticed the vulnerability and hesitancy in the brunette so she walked over and planted a kiss on Regina's forehead leaving her lips there for a second longer and whispered a quick I love you before leaving the room. Only as she was mid-way through the steps did she realized her mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Day 6 (Act of True Love)

'Did Emma just confessed she loved her? This wasn't something she was expecting, but then again Emma was always full of surprises. What will she tell Emma now?'

While Regina worried in bed, Emma made tea and was calming down after telling Regina she loved her. 'So much for not being ready to admit it.' Emma took a deep breath she knew by now things happened for a reason and so now it was time to head up to take a new step forward.

Emma cleared her throat and stepped into the room blushing a little as she saw Regina stare at her with nervousness and with something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"So uh… I guessed you might want cinnamon apple and well I made myself a hot cocoa. I hope you don't mind." Emma sat on the bed handing the tea over to Regina.

"Thank you." Regina gave her a small smile but turned to look into her lap blushing slightly as she saw had noticed Emma's toned body exposed to her not like she hadn't noticed it before, but now it was different because of Emma's confession.

Emma was about to reach out and grab one of Regina's hand but stopped herself inches away scared that she might upset the brunette further. "Regina I-" but Regina moved her tea cup to the night stand next to her and Emma stopped talking reading it as a rejection to whatever she was going to say.

Emma had worried lines on her face and a hurt expression when Regina turned to look at her and that was enough for Regina to make her decision. She had loved Emma for a while, but she hadn't been ready to accept those feelings until now.

As fast as her body allowed, Regina reached for Emma's face cupping her cheek and pulling her towards her. Emma was shocked at first but when she realized Regina had licked her lips Emma mimic the action and closed the gap pressing her lips to Regina's. It was much more than she had ever expected she felt the plump lips move with hers, moaning as Regina's tongue begged for entrance and she conceded without much of a fight.

Regina's body still ached but the warmth spreading all through her body as she and Emma kissed gave her a spark of energy she didn't have a moment ago. Deepening the kiss she felt Emma shift and straddle her lap. She had dreamed of feeling this. She felt her love pour out of her and into the kiss. She moaned as Emma grinded above her and even though she preferred the top, the way her body felt taxed, this was rather a much more comfortable position.

Emma felt Regina's hips rise to meet with hers and it made both of them groan with pleasure. She pulled away her lips to look at Regina and see if she really was ready for whatever it was that they were doing. She stilled her movements and pulled herself off. She wanted to do this right and by gods was it hard to contain her libido to do the right thing.

Regina was hurt and frustrated to say the least, until she felt Emma cup her cheek and kissed her. "Regina we should really rest. Especially you, I know you are tired, but most of all, your body needs the rest. But before we do go to sleep I would like to ask you out to go on an official date with me." Emma's eyes twinkled as she smiled at her. She looked away when she felt a blush spread on her cheeks. "Hey don't get shy on me Regina." Emma poked her ribs not knowing she was undoubtedly ticklish and started to laugh as she rolled over on her side. "Oh my god is her majesty ticklish?!" Emma had an amused glint in her eye as she hovered her hands on Regina. "No! Emma! Stop!" Regina said between a laughing fit and trying to gasp for enough air. Her body aching even more with the movement but her heart and soul filling with much joy with ever laugh she let out.

"I am not even doing anything Regina." Emma laughed as she saw the brunette writhe under her suspended hands which she pulled to her sides to sit against the headboard of the bed. While Regina was catching her breath Emma took a sip of the hot chocolate with cinnamon just like she liked it. When Regina finally regained some composure with a bit of trouble she pulled herself into a sitting position near the blond beside her.

"Yes." Regina reached over to seal her answer with a kiss.

"Yes?" Emma asked just to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes. Now let's finish our drinks shall we?" Regina grabbed her cup and sipped her tea.

"Okay. So what did you talk about to your former self?" Emma's curiosity got the best of her and the thought took out off her mouth without permission. "Sorry you don't have to answer that." Emma blushed at her outburst.

"It's quite alright Emma. We actually talked about you." Regina threw a smirk at the blond and dropped her voice an octave, "and the fact that we are _very_ attracted to you."

Emma's lightening blush came back full force at Regina's confession and the change in her voice.

Emma finished the remaining of her cocoa and reached for Regina's cup to take to the kitchen sink. "If you keep seducing me your _majesty_ , I fear I won't be able to court you properly." Emma whispered against Regina's ear before sauntering away while swaying her hips seductively. Emma smirked as she went down stairs to wash the dishes before putting them away.

Regina watched Emma come into the room with the same sway in her hips she made sure to watch Emma's every move now that she didn't have to hide her feelings. Emma pulled the covers down and over them as she climbed into bed. She gulped as Emma pulled her down and flushed against her making her the little spoon.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked her making sure that she was comfortable in that sleeping position.

Regina turned to face Emma making them flush front to front, but being shorter than Emma had its perks. She scooted down a little to press herself under Emma's chin. "Perfect." She whispered against Emma's chest. Letting the safe embrace sooth them they fell fast asleep not knowing that the time portal they had traveled from an evil fairy had hitch a ride following right behind them.

The sun filtered lightly through the room waking the blond up slowly from her slumber. Emma stirred and tried to get up but her legs were tangled with something. There was something snuggled to her chest. When she looked around and noticed she wasn't in her own room everything that happened the day before came pouring back in.

Regina snuggled closer to Emma as if she knew the blond wanted to leave the spot. Emma felt her bladder complain about the pressure and as nicely as possible she pushed Regina to her side of the bed and ran off to the restroom. When she came back she saw Regina sitting against the headboard and looking at her expectantly.

"What happened Emma? Did I say or do something in my sleep?" Regina had worry lines on her forehead.

"No it's just-" Emma was about to explain but there was a fairy fluttering with scowl on her face. She entered the room and poke Emma with a needle that contained sleeping curse potion.

"Emma!" Regina shot out of the bed when she saw Emma drop to the floor.

"Now you won't get your happy ending."

"But why would you do this to her, moth?" Regina said with as much venom she could muster.

"Oh I didn't do it to her she was collateral damage. This is just for you. You are a villain and villains don't get happy endings." The blue fairy left the same way she came, out the window and through the portal.

Regina knelt and cradled Emma's head as she let heart wrenching sobs come out of her. Time stood still in Storybrooke as soon as Emma entered the sleeping curse world. Everything was frozen as before Emma came to town and in the other side of town the Charming's and people where freaking out noticing the clock tower stopped ticking.

Everyone was trying to figure what to do and the Charming's debated whether to call Emma and Regina or let them rest after the eventful day their daughter had relayed to them. They opted out of telling the ladies to have them rest and figure it out themselves then get them if they needed them. Back in Regina's house the blond was fast asleep and Regina had fallen asleep cradling the blond.

Once awake Regina cried a bit more before regaining her composure and promising the blond, "I will fix this Emma, if it's the last thing I do. Even if it means finding your true love." Regina poofed Emma to the bed and kissed her forehead. A kiss that was held truth, promise, and love.

Then the most unexpected thing happened to the 'Evil Queen' a ripple of true loves kiss spread throughout Storybrooke and time started once more as soon as the Savior took a huge breath.

"Regina what happened?" Emma looked around to look for the fairy that she had seen before being in the burning room. "Oh did I get put under a sleeping curse?"

"Yes." Regina sniffed but had small smile forming on her lips. "Oh. So you saved me?" Emma was a bit puzzled but then realization hit her. The only way to get out of the sleeping curse it was with true loves kiss. 'Regina loves me.'

"Yes. Are you upset?" Regina started to remove invisible lint from her clothes.

"No." And with that the Savior closed the gap they had and kiss the queen once more with promise of what lay ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Day 7 (Trapped Together)

After a couple of weeks of keeping their true love a secret they decided that it was time to tell the blonde's family, but what they didn't know was that her parents were planning on having them spill their obvious 'secret'.

"Emma call your parents and ask them if they want to meet us at Granny's then before we head back home with Henry we will tell them about you moving in and our relationship.

"Okay Regina just let me finish dressing up." Emma finished up and called her parents.

"Hey Mom, yeah well actually I wanted to go over to have breakfast a Granny's and Regina will be joining us." Emma shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Okay Snow, we'll be there in fifteen."

Emma walked towards Regina who was putting her earrings on and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist while she nuzzled into her neck.

"What's wrong Emma?" Regina turned in the embrace and held Emma face to look at her.

"It's just, Granny's got cancelled, and we are going over to my parents to have breakfast. You know how it's always much more difficult to leave and especially with the bomb we will be dropping today." Emma hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey Emma look at me." Regina waited for Emma's eyes to meet hers. "Yes your parents overreact a bit", with an eye roll from the blond Regina amended what she was telling the blond. "Okay so they really overreact but they care about you. Just think once we tell them we are already there to get the packed boxes and you can move in without having to go home by yourself." Regina smiled softly at the blond.

'Home.' Emma smiled at the thought and nodded with a soft smile spreading on her face. "Okay let's get this over with."

"David is the closet ready?" Snow asked as she finish plating the last pancake.

"Grams, don't you think that this is a bit much?" Henry already knowing his moms where together looked over at his grandfather taking out the last of the things from the closet.

"Snow, I really don't think this is the best idea. Regina might incinerate you with a fireball and Emma might not talk to you for a week."

They heard the door start to open and Henry ran to plop down at the sofa, as did David, unpausing the game they had smartly had set up just in case they ran short on time.

"Good morning everyone." Regina walked in with Emma right behind her.

"Good morning Regina. Hey Emma could you and Regina put your coats inside the closet, please." Snow turned and smiled at the stove she was turning off.

"Sure mom. Come on Regina." Emma answered out loud then turned to Regina and smirked as she whispered against Regina's ear. "Maybe I can steal a kiss from you."

Regina didn't think it twice as she headed over and took a coat hanger stepping inside the closet with Emma beside her.

Emma was about to finish hanging her coat when she heard the door slam behind them. She reached out to open it and realized it was lock. She started to panic because she had been punished in a small dark dirty room in one of her foster homes without water or food for days. She started pounding and pounding the door then the walls until she felt defeated and started to hyperventilate. Regina had tried to get the blonde's attention by calling out her name, comforting her with soft touches, and then shaking her gently but nothing worked.

The Charming's started to panic and ran to open the door when they heard Emma's sob but it was too late. They saw Regina's signature poofing smoke by the opposite couch Henry sat stunned.

After the shock wore off Henry bolted towards his mother, "Mom what's wrong with Emma?"

"I think she is reliving a traumatic experience but don't worry I will help her relax and sleep it off." Regina explained as she cast something softer than a sleeping curse over her girlfriend. Once she finished she turned to Henry and softly asked him to take Emma's boxes and his from her room down to her car. "Henry make sure you stay by the car until I get there, do you understand me?"

Henry knew not to argue given his mother's tone gave no room for it and he knew her facial expressions that she meant business. "Yes, mom." He left without another word.

Regina waited until she heard Henry's footsteps disappear and then turned to Snow and Charming who were standing next to the closet. "You idiots! What were you thinking?!" Regina was fuming. She had never looked so scary not even during her reign as the Evil Queen. "You idiots where obviously not thinking. What made you think it was okay to lock me and my girlfriend in the closet?" Regina gave them a piercing look and then lowered her voice even more menacingly as she walked over to them. "Don't you dare come over to our home, you are not welcomed there until Emma and I say it is okay. You fools better begged for your own well being that Emma gets better and fast."

Charming and Snow looked like they were about to faint. Their skin paled even more if it was even possible given their complexions. They looked over to where their daughter laid asleep and felt guilt weigh heavily on them. "Regina we-"

Regina gave David a glare that shut him right up. She walked over to Emma and poofed her home before heading out of the apartment to her car where her son waited for her.

"Where is ma?" Henry ask anxiously as he looked up at towards the apartment building.

"She is already home. Now let's head over before she wakes up without us there." They got in and got home in record time. "Henry take Emma's boxes to the spare room next to mine. Oh and unpack yours once you have finished bringing everything down. I am going to tend to Emma."

Regina was scared to say the least she closed the door to the room she was now sharing with Emma and went over to her side of the bed to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Emma, honey, wake up." Regina caressed Emma's cheek and then retracted her hand when Emma stirred and woke up. Emma sat up fast and started to look around until her eyes saw chocolate brown eyes filled with love and worry.

"Regina!" Emma threw her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Emma how are you feeling? What happened back there?" Regina hugged Emma around the waist.

"Its... it's…" Emma was fidgeting with her shirt so as to not make eye contact with Regina.

"Emma look at me", hazel green eyes met hers she continued, "if you are not ready to talk about it, you don't have to, but when you do I can listen or we can schedule an appointment with the cricket."

"No. I want to tell you." Emma looked at Regina and when she was given a nod to continue she did. "I used to get locked in a small room. It was dirty and it was really dark. It was my sixth foster home and they would punish me for any little thing. One day I ran late from school because I received detention, so when I got home, I tried to explain. They were so angry they tossed me there and left me without food or water for days. My social worker stopped for a visit since I hadn't shown up to school and found my foster parents sleeping off their hang over. She found me and took me to another home. Since then I have been afraid of dark closed spaces. I am sorry if I freaked you out. If you don't want me to move in and be girlfriends I understand."

Regina was quite because she was angry at the things the blond had lived at such young age. When she finally relaxed enough to hold Emma's hands gently she spoke barely above a whisper. "I am so sorry you lived through that Emma. If it hadn't been for me casting the curse you wouldn't have had to live through that." Regina bowed her head ashamed at causing such distress to the young blond.

"No, Regina don't say that. I obviously wish not to have gone through that but I don't regret meeting you. Getting to know you has been the best thing in my life and well as side from meeting my kid. I just want to move past this, but as I said if you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore, it's okay."

"Oh Emma I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. We are true loves after all. I was actually going to propose to you in a month from now but since we are declaring our unwavering love right now why wait." Regina got up and went to her side of the vanity where she pulled out a small burgundy box. "Emma, my true love, would you make me the happiest woman in this realm? Where we can share our past hardships and our future bliss?"

All Emma could do was close the gap where she planted kisses all over the brunette's face then kissing her softly on her lips. She then nuzzled into her future wife's neck and nodded. "Yes, I would love nothing more than to spend forever after with you." Emma whispered as she pulled apart to look at the warm chocolate brown eyes.

Regina gave her a warm smile one of the biggest ones she had ever seen on her. She then opened the box and took out a white golden ring with a garnet green stone and on each side it had a diamond followed by light purple round gems.

"Thank you for the lifetime of happiness you are willing to share with me Emma, I love you."

"I love you too, Regina."

The end…


End file.
